Be by my side forever
by gigikwinxfan
Summary: The third story in the do you beleve storys. No flames please. What was the mysterious voice that almost chared alfea. And Flora and Helia get married. YEA
1. Chapter 1

Be by my side forever

Disclaimer: This is a the third story in the Do You Believe In Life after love series, and the winx does not belong to me it is Inidigo Straffi's.

The winx's third year at alfea was about to be over, the girls were just packing up and talking about Flora's wedding to Helia which would take place in a months time.

"So what are you gonna wear on your wedding Flora." Said Rose (Floras sister.)

"Rosie you know what I am going to wear." Flora said while giggling, she was marring her love in a month and still she got butterflies when she thought about him.

"And gonna is slang, a proper lady would never say that." Tune said while showing a grimace to Rose.

"Flora show us the gown again." Stella said while crossing her fingers at the hope she would see the beautiful gown again.

"Stella Flor should be thinking about who will go where in the wedding party." Tecna said.

"Yes yes, alright, I am going to be maid of honour arrant I Flora." Bloom said while planning her dream wedding with Sky the ugly mop head that would never if the chicken never got the guts to ask.

"I was thinking about having Stella as my maid of honour." Flora said while blushing

"That is just the look you should have when we take wedding pictures," Layla said , "Besides all the wedding stuff is annoying, go chill out Flora talk stuff over they should be over in a couple minutes."

"Oh okay, I will see you then." Flora said as she took Roses hand and went to the alfea gardens where Helia proposed to her."

(I'm a hero plays in the background(I just love the song))

"Dude you might have won last time but not this time." Riven said as he yet again got that big head of his a tripped over the rock that got him last time and Helia won again.

"Crud I said for this darned rock to be removed."Riven screamed as Helia went through the gates.

The other boys pulled up before Riven and went to see their girls.

"Hi Honey bear." Brandon said as he pulled Stella into an embrace

"Hi shnooky." Stella said back.

"Hello Bloom." Sky said as he tried to kiss Bloom

"No ring," Bloom said holding out her hand, "No service."

And all the girls went to their boyfriends said hellos and talked

"Um, where is Flora ?" Helia said rather looking forward to seeing her

"Oh, she went to the garden with Rose, you know to cool down."

"Okay."

Helia then walks over to the garden to see Flora

"Hi Helia." Flora said as herself and Helia came closer about ready to kiss when.

"Hello I am still here." Rose said as she taped her foot on the ground rather hard showing that she was annoyed.

"Rose how bout you come with me," Chatta said, "I have a new cheer to teach you."

"Okay chatta." and with that Flora and Helia were alone.

"So I was thinking of having Stella as maid of honour and."

"Riven as my dude of honour."

"Yea that is exactly what I thought." Flora said

"Well the wedding is planned out so might as well kiss on it."

"Sounds lovely Helia." And With that the two were swept into a long passionate kiss.

"I will let you have your fun now but not for long." Said the same voice that almost killed Flora last time.

I am so evil a cliffy, yea well T.T.F.N. (Ta Ta For Now)


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

Chapter Two

It had been a month since we last saw the winx and the boys and it is now at the time of Floras and Helias wedding reception.

All the girls were in rose pink dresses with tulips in their hair, Stella had a sunflower in her hair and a orange-yellow dress on. Flora was still in her wedding gown which was like her grad dress except it was white, she had a pearl necklace on, and a snow lily in her hair. Riven had a black tux on, the other boys were in their best suites and Helia was in a white tux. Musa was chosen to sing at the wedding so she had put a spell on her dress to make it shorter and a darker pink.

"Helia if you ever ever break Floras heart you will have five other pissed fairies coming after you,"

Musa saw that Helia looked scared by what she just said so she said to comfort him , "just kidding."

Musa then sung if I never knew love like this before by someone whose name I forget.

Wcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcw

"Helia I love you so much right now." Flora said as Helia laid her down on his bed.

"I love you too Flora."

Now if you are under age and are not to read this story you are so lucky because I am not going to get too drastic in this scene. And I do feel for you. And to those of you who like scenes like this I am very sorry please don't flame me.

Wcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwc

Flora walked into the T-mail room she was so happy she had to tell Helia if only he was not on a mission with some of his students. (Helia after the wedding went to collage and got a degree for red fountain training so he became a teacher at the school.) Oh well Flora thought she dilled the Solaroin place phone number Stella will be so pleased when she finds out. Flora then dilled all the other girls numbers so that it could be a six way T-mail chat. (T-mail is a type of mail that shows what you look like and who you are,(which I have invented for this story))

"Stella here,"

"Bloom on,"

"Tecna is present,"

"Musa chilling out here,"

a voice recording went on "Hi this is Queen Lalya of Tides I am currently surfing the waves call back later."

"Well that's sad," Stella said as the T-mail self gave a disappointed look

"ya but Flora what did you call us about," Musa said as the T-mail self looked rather curious

"Well Helia should have known first but I don't know what planet he is on at this moment, so you guys being my best friends should know thatiampregnant."

"What was that Flora." Tecna said

"Um I am going to have a baby." Flora said looking down.

"Cool a baby I love babys." Stella said as the T-mail self rocked air in her arms.

"Well we will have to come over and help decorate the room." Musa said as the T-mail self disappeared and reappeared beside Flora all the girls did the same.

"Um, how do we know what gender it is." Tecna said

"I think we should wait till Helia comes home he love painting."Flora said still looking down

None of the girls knew that their husbands were coming over to Floras and Helia house at that minute.

T.T.F.N. (Ta ta for now.) Hi this is a double chappie is that not just sooo nice of me well read on.

Chapter Three

I'm a hero plays in the backround (I still love that song.)

"Look Riven is in the lead again," Timmy said, he never won

"Mabe Helia can turn the cement into gravel and we can win for a chance." Brandon said as he smirked evilly.

"Brandon I only have few powers and I only use them in drastic times." Helia said rather rashionly

"Dude please we bought the beer.."

"Not like I am going to drink any of it." Helia said giving a cold look at Sky

"Okay lets get Nabu to do it." Timmy said

"Totem oh tealou" Nabu said and suddenly the ground under Riven stuck to his bike and Timmy pulled through the gates

"Yes, Yes, Yes" Timmy screamed.

With the girls

"Did you hear that I think Timmy is out side." Tecna said with a look of wirrey on her face

"So it does not mean that helia would be with them in the middle of the day." Musa said

Flora then looked down at her watch.

"Goody goody gum drops, look at the time, none of you should be here." Flora said

"Why what time, Omg its two am in the morning."Stella screamed

"Girls since their our husbands we could read their minds and see what they are up too." Bloom said as she put two fingers to her forhead and her temple pulsed, all the girls did the same.

Tecna then put her fingers down and said.

"Girls when a faerie is pregnant they only have a tinsy bit of power so one of us should do the mind reading."

"Ya, any whey they are only celebrating Helias return."Stella said sadly.

"So if they are haveing a party we should be invited." Musa said

"Unless they think that just because we are older we are no more fun." Flora said

"Those bastards, we were and always will be more fun then they are." Bloom yelled. Just then Stella turned around and saw the boys standing there.

"Oh my god, how long have you been there." Stella screamed and the other girls turned around.

"Since miss Tecna spilt the beans." Riven said as he draged him self into the room.

"And of course you guys are still fun." Helia said as he walked up to Flora and kissed her on the cheek.

"And we are not bastards." Brandon said

"Then what are those for." Bloom screached at the sight of the beers in the king of Sparkses hands

"Oh um nothing but um um um..."

"Energy drinks." Nabu said

"Then why does it say bigger beer." Stella said tired enough to faint.

"Okay the lies stop now," Helia said and he continued, " The guys picked me up at the airport and when I got in the ship I saw a load of beer in the trunk and they said not to ask about it." He finished and kissed Flora again and wispered "You know I would never drink any of the crap." (Nice Helia I will never either.)

"Still stop blaming us which one of you are preggy." Riven said pointing to each of the girls.

Ha I have had my fun, I might not have another double chappie in a while since the weekend is finished and I have to go to school and do homework (Ya know high school.) Well T.T.F.N. ( Ta Ta For Now.)


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

Chapter 3

Tell the truth

We left off with Riven and The Faithful line

"Which one of you are preggy."said Riven

"Why should we tell you." Musa said giving Riven a grimace.

"For all we know any of us could be the father." Brandon said

"Well mabe the person having the baby does not want any of you to know." Bloom said

"Well I guess we have to put each of you in a questioning." Timmy said

"Could they each be separate." Flora asked

"of course Flora." Helia said cooly

"Okay." Said the girls in unison.

In The Living Room (With Stella and Brandon)

"Stella I love you so much and if you are pregnant I am all for it and would love to be a daddy."

"Brandon I want to have a baby so badly and I am so glad you want to as well, But I am not pregnant."

"That is just sad Stella," Brandon said as he hugged Stella, "How bout we have one now." (Eckish, Brandon wants a baby though, as does Stella so still eckish.)

In the laundry room (with Tecna and Timmy.)

"Tecna it is illogical that you would not tell me if you were pregnant."

"I know that it is very illogical so I am going to tell you the truth, I am not pregnant."

In the broom closet (with Bloom and Sky.)

" Bloom babe are you pregnant."

"Why would I bring a child into the world with a man who needs to have six beers to think that I am sexy."

"Is that a no."

"Well du, I was thinking about the ring you gave me, You didn't give it to me because of the love I thought we shared, I was in spite of your parents," Bloom took a deep breath and said , "I think that I want a divorce."

Dun Dun Dun

In the kitchen with Musa and Riven

"Musa this does not sound at all like me it might be the fact that I fell on sharp rocks or the fact I had a couple beers, but I think that we would make very good parents."

"Riven I think we would make very good parents, but I'm just not ready to have a baby."

"So your not preggy."

"Of course I'm not going to have a baby.

In the bedroom with Flora and Helia

"Flora if your going to have a baby I am so pleased and If not we can have one in a few years"

"Why a few years."

"Well it is great if we are having a baby now but in a few years we should have enough to support one."

"Oh that's your rationale, will I am so glad you want to have a baby because because..."

"Flora that is wonderful, when are we painting the room."

"In the morning."

"Okay, well should we tell the others."

"The girls know mabe we can let them stay the night like a big sleep over."

"Sounds okay."

All the peoples get together and talk about the babies room.

Yea yet another double chappie, read on

In the morning

ow why does my head hurt so much Flora thought, and then she felt something coming up her troat.

She then ran to the bathroom and got to the toilet just in time.

"Flora are you okay." Helia said as he got up and walked over to the door and was turning the handle

"Electo" Flora said and the lock clicked.

"Flora are you okay" Helia said as he repeated the spell and walked in.

"Yea I guess." Flora then fell to the floor.

"Flora, Transportas."

With that Helia was at the Linphean hospital and rushed Flora in.

At least an Hour later.

"You can go in now sir." Said a nurse as she opened the door to Floras Hospital room.

"You okay Flora." Helia said as he walked over to her bed and sat down

"Ya, thank you for asking Helia."

"Um sir are you this women's husband." Said a doctor as he walked in.

"Um yes I am Floras husband."

"Okay Mrs. Flora is very stable, she was just in a bit of shock."

"Oh, is the baby okay."Flora said

"Of course the babies are okay."

"What did you say babies."Helia said rather shocked.

Dun Dun Dun

Well yet another chapter, next time Flora and Helia are going to tell Floras parents about the twins.

T.T.F.N (Ta Ta For Now)


	4. Chapter 6 and 7

Chapter 6 and 7

"Helia, can we tell my parents." Flora said with a puppy dog look in her eyes

"Of course." Helia said and then thought I can never resist those eyes.

"Come on." Flora said as she grabbed Helia hand and they ran to the T-mail room.

"Is this a good idea Flora." Helia said with a look of wiry in his eyes.

"Your not still afraid of my dad are you Helia." flora said as she giggled

"Um, yes."

"Okay I will call them by my self." Flora said as she dialled the number and Rose appeared on the screen

"Flora, what's wrong." Rose said as she gave her sister a look.

"Um Rosie can I talk to mummy." Flora said

"ya, mommy Floras on the T-mail"

"Oh Flora dear how are you." Floras mom Jasmin said as she gave her daughter a T-mail hug

"Oh mum I fine so is Helia." Flora said as she gave Helia a motion to come forward

"Oh let me get Jeffery." Floras mum said

"Miss we wanted to talk to you."Helia said as he walked up

" Okay, what is it honey?" Jasmin asked

"Mum your going to be a Nunna."

"Oh darling that's wonderful."

"Miss can you tell Floras dad." Helia said

" Oh yes your still afraid of him, well I will tell him myself."

And with that the T-mail chat was over.

Ya yet another double chappie and to flower113569 I am very sorry the next chappie will be longer.

Now for my fun, Mu ha ha ha.

"Guys have you heard that a wizards child needs flower of life tea along with milk to feed them."

Tecna said

"Well I guess we are off to alfea" Stella said

"We can go off the ship of we can transport there."Helia said

"Lets go the old way." Flora said her eyes gleaming.

On the ship

"Okay get ready for the jump" Timmy said

"Bloom and Sky, Stella and Brandon your clear." Tecna said as the two leva bikes zoomed out of the ship

"Layla Nabu Musa Riven you can go."

The other two bikes zoomed out.

"Flora hold on tight" Helia said as Flora grabbed his waist.

"Wait, sitting like this might hurt the twins." Flora said as she shot out a vein and strapped herself to the seat.

With that they were soaring, suddenly a bolt of lighting burnt the rope that had held Flora to the seat and Flora fell on the ground.

"Coral Bell come face me your self."Flora said worry in her voice.

"Fine Flora." A voice said as a lighting bolt fell to the ground and transformed into a tall girl with white hair and yellow eyes.

"Oh what's this," Coral Bell said as she lifted Flora in the air and turned her slowly, "Whose the daddy young sister."

"Step away from Flora." Helia said as he ran and levitate Flora to the ground and kissed her.

"What a dirty girl, sleeping with a hippie." Said Coral as she smiled an evil smile and shot at Flora and disappeared from sight

"Flora are you okay." Helia said as he got to his knees and picked Flora up.

"I'm fine Helia, we have to get to alfea now." Flora said as she tried to activate her winx.

"Darn oh well." Flora said as she sat on the front seat of the bike, Helia got on and they zoomed to Alfea.

Very sorry I have homework to do and the next chappie will be so much longer. The fun has just started


	5. The End 4 chapters, yea

Chapters 8

Why Alfea

"Flora, mabe I should drive." Helia said nervously, Flora was never scary, he thought she didn't know the meaning of scary, boy was he wrong.

"No if I get us there before she does we can save him" Flora screeched over the harsh winds blowing.

"What about the others."

"They will collect the leaves, this is more important."

"Who was that woman Flora." Helia said (Don't worry he is so not falling for her, just curious."

"That was Corral Bell." Flora screamed as she pulled up at the gates of Alfea. She then jumped off her bike and ran to the door.

"Why Flora dear what are you doing here." Said the familiar voice of Mrs Faragonda.

"No time to explain Mrs F," Flora said while twirling around as if she was looking for someone, "Helia hurry if he gets..." Flora was not able to finish her sentence for there was a loud Manly scream from inside the school.

"Professor Palaidum (Sorry if thats wrong.)"and with that Flora, Mrs Faragonda and Helia ran towards the class.

"Help someone help." they heard him scream, there was a loud boom and Corral Bell was standing behind them with the Prof levitating above her.

"One down three to go." She screeched as she disappeared

"Flora how did she escape."Mrs F said as she walked over to Flora.

"I don't know Mrs F." Flora said looking down

"Okay someone please tell me what just happened." Helia said as he walked to Flora

"Come to my office" Mrs. Faragonda said as she move towards her office door.

In the office

"So a few years ago Corral Bell was one of the best students Alfea had ever had, she was smart powerful and cunning, she was a perfect role model and had a hole group of friends, the one thing she lacked was love." Mrs Faragonda said looking at Flora, "You should continue Flora."

"Well first of all Corral is my older sister and has hated boys ever since we were kids,"

"Wait you two are sisters." Helia said shocked, his lover wife and a soon to be mother had a very evil sister who was nothing like Flora (He also hated her for calling him a hippie.)

"Yes Corral is my sister, she never had a boyfriend because she set the bar too high and no one was at her standards, until that is she met Brian, he was smart funny talented and a wizard but he was in love with her best friend Susan, so unable to get Brian she killed Susan earning her powers along the way." Flora finished and started to cry.

"Flora I will continue, Bell Bell as we called her was never caught at this act, but Brian being a rather hot item in the store started to date Christi another friend of Bells, the same thing happened she was not caught and Brian went with another of her friends. This same thing went on and on until Corral Bell had killed all her friends gaining their powers, Brian was the one that caught her in the final act, he told his closest friend Alexar Palaidum, who told the other friends they had and reported Corral Bell to the magic city police." Mrs Faragonda finished the tale of murder, lust, and a hint of passion and was about to say something else when...

Dun Dun Dun I have finished this chapter and hope you like it, and if you have something bad to say don't say it please. T T. F N U NT (aTa For now until next time.)

Chapter 9

The friends reunite

"Oh my god, she's back!" Mrs Faragonda screamed

"I bet you she's after professor Avalon." Flora said as she ran out of the room.

"Why does this have to happen." Helia said as he ran after her.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK I WOULD LET YOU ESCAPE ME DID YOU !!"Coral Bell screamed as she shot at the professor. Helia noticed that she also had Cortatora levitating above her.

"How did you get him so fast." Flora said

"Little Sister you are so stupid." Corral screamed as she shot at the prof again.

"Christi's powers were speed."

"So you stole them." Helia roared

"Wow, and I thought that hippies were dumb."

"Helia is not a Hippie." Flora screamed as she shot a flower at Corral

"HA, you think that will stop me."Corral screamed and was shot down by the back

Standing behind her was a older man with long black hair in a style like Sulidene.

"Corral how did you get out." Said the older man as he looked down at Corral

"Brian, how how could you." Corral stammered

"You try to destroy my friends and you will pay."

"Well I have you all together now so." There was a jolt of lighting and Brian and the others (Excluding Flora and Helia) were strapped to chairs

"You either will love me or your friends will pay the price." Corral yelled at Brian.

"No, I did genially love you at one time Bell, I genially love you, but you saw me talking to Susan thinking I loved her, when when only I had my mind on you, but that all changed you killed all your friends my friends girlfriends, and that once beautiful love for you died with them."

"Brian I I I..."

"Get to business you slob"said a weird voice that look like it was in Corrals head, her eyes glowed purple and she shot Helia down and then she screamed

"I will never help you." And with that she broke away and fell to the ground

"Helia Noooo"Flora screamed as she suddenly turned into her enchantix.

Mu Ha Ha Ha well this is the second last chapter to the story, here is the next one.

Chapter 10

Now a gift

"Flora, Helia." Mrs Faragonda screamed as she ran into the room.

"Helia please wake up, I I need you, we need you." Flora cried as her head fell on to his chest and she cried for all she was worth.

"Flora we need to get you to a hospital." Mrs F said as she tried to get Flora off of Helia's slowly dying body.

"No, not with out him." Flora screamed as she nesseled her head in his long blue hair.

"Flora you have to go or or."

"Only if they help Helia."

With that said Mrs Faragonda nodded her head and they were in the magic hospital.

"Oh My Goddess," cried a nurse, "We need two stretchers one for the birthing the other for emergency."

As Flora was put on to a stretcher and carried off in the apposite direction of her love she cried even more then she ever had in her life.

"Mrs. You have to push." The doctor yelled at Flora. Flora did as she was told and hoped that it was a boy so that she would be at least able to see an image of what her love looked like. Suddenly there was a cry and the doctor said.

"Congrats Mrs you have a healthy baby girl." suddenly there was a voice over the P.E and

"We have a patient crashing." Flora screamed in agony for she knew that it was Helia that they were talking about

"If we bring him in here mabe she would be comforted."A nurse said as she left out the door and walked back in with Helia in a weel chair. Helia turned to Flora put his hand out and Flora grasped it. Suddenly she felt power returning to her, Oh no she thought, Helia was giving her his power. She suddenly shoved the power back at him and he stood. and kissed Flora the forehead.

"I love you, " He whispered to her , "nothing would ever break us apart."

There was another cry and

"Congrats yet another healthy baby girl." with that Flora fell back into her bad and slept.

Chapter 11

The naming

Flora awoke to the sound of birds chirping a breeze in the room and then a cry of a baby.

"Hush baby, mommy is trying to sleep." Helia whispered to the first born baby.

"Hi Helia "Flora said as she lifted her self up into a sitting position.

"Do you want to hold her."

"Of course I do." Flora said as she took hold of her daughter.

"She has your eyes Helia." Flora said as the girl batted her lashes.

"She has your mothers hair." They said at the same time referring to the blond curly fuzz on top the little ones head.

"Would you like to hold the other one." A nurse asked Flora.

"She has not opened her eyes yet," Helia said, "I've tried every thing." A little girl with Flora hair colour was passed to Flora as she passed the other one to Helia.

"She looks just like you Flora." He said

"She does." and then the second born opened her eyes and they were the same leaf green as Flora's.

There was a loud scream from outside and a person saying.

"What do you mean I cant go in, do you know which people we are, we defeated the army of decay, lord Darker and Baltor, and we did it in style." They need listen no more they knew that the entire winx club was outside. Suddenly a nurse ran in and said,

"Should I let them in."

"I think we can handle going out." Flora said as Helia lifted her into a well chair.

"Is this the best idea Flora."

"Of course it is Helia." Flora said as she grabbed her daughters and was weeled outside the room.

"Flora." The girls cried in unison, as they ran to get a look at the twins.

"They are so cute." Musa said

"I love babies." Stella said as she tried to grab the blond baby.

"I could just eat them up." Layla said as everyone looked at her, "Not really."

"Flora you are so lucky." Bloom said

"Stella would you like to hold her." Flora said a giggle in her voice, as she watched Stella try to steal her baby for the 6th time.

"Well du." Stella said as she grabbed the baby and ran over to Brandon who was chatting with Helia.

"Shoonkie we should have a baby as cute as this one." She yelled to get his attention.

"Yes Stella she is very cute but no shoonkie in a public place."

"Okay."she said as the others helped Flora over to where the boys where.

"So do they have names yet." Riven asked

"Are you really fascinated in this Riven."Musa was able to say just before she broke down in laughter.

"Yes I am Musa."

"Well um they don't but this one I think should be named Winter." Flora said as she pointed to the blond baby."

"This one is so peaceful, so logicly her name should be Peace."Tecna and Timmy chirped up.

"Peace I like it."Helia said and looked at Flora, she nodded her head. Tecna passed Peace over to Bloom and Sky.

"Sky she is so cute."

"Not really, we could have a cuter baby."

"Sky can you pass Peace back to Bloom." Helia said as he walked over to Bloom and Sky.

"Shure but.." Sky was never able to finish his sentence because Helia punched him in the face and looked down.

"Sorry Flora." He said, Flora then got up walked very slowly over to Sky's hunched body, and both punched and slapped him in the face.

"That is for calling my Daughter ugly, you fat lemon sucking ugly not prince."

Everyone laughed at this because Flora and Helia were very hard to make mad like that, and Sky who I diced upon Sky being what he is did it to both of them in a minute.

As we leave this story there is one last line from Sky.

"Now I have to eat through a tube for the rest of my life.

Hope you enjoyed the story, if there are any mistakes please don't talk about them. See you all later. I also would like to do another story but... no time. T.T.F.N. (Ta Ta for now.)


End file.
